


Stranger Things

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Albus is sure stranger things have happemed than whatever it is that seems to be going on between his brother and his best friend. He just couldn't think of any concrete examples right now.Or "After taking a work opportunity Albus has noticed a change between James and Scorpius."Related to my one shots, "Stay" and "Tension"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 14





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Someone awhile ago had wanted me to write Albus' perspective on the shift between James and Scorpius related to my one shots Stay and Tension. It's not necessary to have read them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Albus liked to think his life was pretty standard. He had a steady job, shared a flat with his best mate, and never seemed to be able to keep a girlfriend. However, he had noticed a change in his life ever since coming back from a work trip a few months ago.

The history between Scorpius and James hadn't exactly been stellar. It was all James' doing, during their school days James had convinced himself that Scorpius was evil based on his family history and the mere fact that he was in Slytherin. He was wuite persistent in his taunting of Scorpius, which his friend had largely ignored. However, that only jad seemed tp egg James on further despite Albus' best attempts at dissuading him. 

After graduating Hogwarts James was no longer antagonizing towards Scorpius. Although he would annoy the shit out of both of them by constantly raiding their flat for food. Albus was convinced James just did it to make Albus miserable. It didn't make him miserable, but it was bloody annoying. Scorpius appeared to feel quite the same way.

Now it seemed James was hanging around their flat more than usual. Scorpius was not exactly discouraging it either, though half the time he still acted annoyed by James' presence.

One day Albus arrived home from work to see both Scorpius and James seated on the sofa together. Albus found that strange, Scorpius generally preferred to sit on the living room chaor as he claimed it gpt better natural light for reading. Albus decided to silently observe the pair. James was talking quite animatedly per usual, Scorpius had a book in his lap but seemed invested in the conversation.

"So anyway, you should definitely come see us play some time. In fact, I got you two tickets to the game next weekend. You can take whoever you like of course."

"Thank you, James. I'll consider your offer." Scorpius said. 

James raised an eyebrow at him. "Only consider eh? I was hoping you could at least think on it." 

"It's the same thing really." Scorpius said. 

"No it isn't. Considering is like just briefly entertaining the idea, but not really intending on going." James said. 

"No, it doesn't, James." Scorpius said. 

James grinned, "Yes, it does. But I'll take it anyway, better than nothing I suppose."

"I read that book you suggested." James said. 

Scorpius' demeanor seemed to change in that moment and he leaned further closer to James. "Oh? What are your thoughts?"

"I think it's quite contrived really. I mean the two theories..." James started.

What the bloody hell? Since when did James read? Let alone read anything Scorpius would be interested in? It just didn't make any sense. None of this made any sense. James never had invited Scorpius anywhere before. What dimension was he in?

\-------------------------

Albus was bloody exhausted from wprk, although he was happy he had more responsibilities, it was certainly an adjustment. He just wanted to unwind in front of the telly alone with Scorpius. However, ofcourse James had to be at the flat when he arrived. He was certainly not in tge mood today.

"James, do you ever bloody spend time in your own flat?" 

"'Course I do, I just get lonely." 

"You have mates don't you? Why don't you botger them?"

"You're not the only one who lives here, Al. What if Scorpius enjoys my company." James said, he turned to Scorpius for comfirmation.

"I don't mind his being here." Scorpius admitted.

"See. Scorpius _appreciates_ me." James bluffed. 

Albus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I am going to have a lie down in my room. Behave yourself, James." 

James grinned. "I always do."

\----------------

Albus came home another day to James sitting on his sofa in his flat. He seemed disappointed tp see him. Who the bloody hell else did he expect to see? He lived here. 

"Where's Scorpius?" James asked. 

"Hello to you too, James. I'm fine thanks for asking." Albus said dryly. "Scorpius went out to meet with a coworker."

Albus had told Scorpius he had definitely been asked on a date. Scorpius :hadn't been so convinced. Albus was definitely prepared to give Scorpius a big "I told you so." When he found out he was right. 

"Oh, he didn't tell me that." James said, his voice was different, it felt strange. 

"Why would he? Did you make plans?" Albus asked. 

"No, not really." James said.

"Is... everything all right James? What's going on between you two."

"It's fine... everything's fine. I should probably go. Will you tell Scorpius I stopped by?"

"Ok, yeah. I will." Albus agreed. 

James simply nodded and Disapparated out without another word.

\----------------------

It did turn out that ot was a date after all. Scorpius jad decided it "wasn't terrible" and wouldn't mind seeing the bloke again. Although it wasn't exactly a rave Albus was happy for him all the same. Scorpius didn't tend tp bother with dating much, stating he was "too busy".

James didn't come by as often now, when he did he mostly turned his attention towards their cabinets and fridge. Albus didn't understand, when he question Scorpius on it he didn't have much too say on the matter. "Did you two have a falling out?" Albus jad asked. 

"No." Scorpius had said and turned back to his reading, indicating to him he had nothing more to say on the matter. 

It really was the strangest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am literally evil. ;)


End file.
